


13x06 Coda: Not a Buddies Thing

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Making Out, Season/Series 13, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Written before I saw episode 13x06 so we could get the cute stuff the writers leave out





	13x06 Coda: Not a Buddies Thing

Sam took Jack with him on the food run for the evening. Dean laid on one of the beds and reviewed the case files they got from the sheriff’s office. Cas noticed Dean had been a bit...boisterous, but it seemed off. He sat on the edge of the opposite bed.

 

“Dean, talk to me.”

 

“The case is pretty cut and dry, Cas.”

 

“No. Not that. I promised to never invade your thoughts, but I sense something isn’t right. I’m asking you to tell me why.”

 

Dean closed the manila folder and tossed it on the foot of the bed. A little deja vu struck him. He’d been on the opposite side of this conversation before and Cas had been brutally honest.

 

“I killed myself the day you called.”

 

Pain struck Castiel’s chest. “Why would you do that?”

 

“To save the ghosts that were trapped there. I came back. It’s fine.”

 

Cas shook his head. “No. It is  _ not _ fine. Were you contemplating suicide?”

 

Dean swung around to face him. “I dunno, Cas. Maybe. I mean, what was the point of going on? I lost almost my entire family in a day. Sam can’t even grieve because he’s divided between me and Jack. He tries but...it’s not who I am anymore.”

 

“I did this to you.”

 

Dean was quick to move to his side and put an arm around him. “No you didn’t. Lucifer did. He tricked us into the cage and lied to you to get a ride out. He chose to get Kelly pregnant. He killed you. He...it’s all on him, Cas. Not you. Don’t ever think that.”

 

He pulled Cas into a hug, something more intimate than he would usually do. Dean was surprised to feel Cas start to sob into his shoulder. It triggered his own emotional response. Cas was his rock, and if his rock crumbled...what was left to hold him together?

 

It felt good to let it out with Cas. He wished all those years ago he’d held Cas after his revelation instead of allowing Sam to interrupt. Dean’s tears turned to slight laughter as he pulled away. He smiled at Cas and thumbed away tears from the angel’s cheeks. Cas was confused at first but then joined him.

 

“This is one of those ‘chick-flick’ moments, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. But I think we earned it.” Dean didn’t flinch at Cas’ gentle touch to wipe away his tears. He leaned his cheek into the warm palm. How long had it been since he’d been touched or comforted like that? 

 

Cas was smiling at him, his eyes a little red from his own waterworks. Dean was a sucker for those baby blues, be it when they sparkled with delight or raged a storm when Cas was ready to strike. He was falling into another John Hughes trope. 

 

It happened before he second-guessed the moment. Just an innocent peck of lips. Dean was more shocked that he did it than Cas seemed to be at receiving it. Cas’ hand pulled him in for another chaste press of lips.

 

“Cas...this isn’t a buddies thing.”

 

“I know, Dean.” He kissed him again, something akin to the way he’d kissed Meg. Only Dean tasted of blueberry pie instead of sulphur. Castiel had fought his way back just for the slightest chance of this. Dean was willing and pulling at his clothes to get even closer. 

 

They moved up on the bed to lie facing each other. Dean had an arm around Castiel’s waist up under his coat. He pressed his hand into the small of Cas’ back. Cas had his arm up on Dean’s, gripping his shoulder where the brand of his claim once showed. Neither man could get enough touch and heat from the other. They’d both come from places of chilled loneliness.

 

Dean had just rolled to his back and pulled Cas on top of him when Sam and Jack returned.

 

“Goddamnit, Dean! On my bed?” Sam physically turned Jack around to face the door.

 

Dean looked over Castiel’s shoulder. “Fully clothed makeout session, you cockblocking moose.”

 

Cas slunk off of Dean, a little embarrassed at being on display. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

 

“Dude, Dean knows the rules. Always on his bed and send a text or hang a tie on the door if I need to make myself scarce for an hour.” Sam looked annoyed instead of angry or confused.

 

“So...we’re cool, then? About me and Cas?” Dean sat up and dramatically straightened out Sam’s blanket before coming to snatch one of the pizza boxes. “Jack?”

 

With his back still towards the adults in the room, Jack shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m okay with it. Does that make you my Father as well?”

 

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva. Cas gently spun the young man to face him. “That’s a tad presumptuous, Jack. Dean and I have yet to discuss our newfound relationship dynamic. I think you should continue calling him Dean unless he asks differently of you.”

 

Dean shrugged and lifted his brow. That was a pretty damn impressive explanation. He clamped his free hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Let’s just eat. Worked up an appetite.”

 

Once Dean and Cas announced they were going for a drive after dinner, Jack asked Sam, “Do you think it’s because my Father dressed like a cowboy? Dean  _ really _ likes cowboys.”

 

Sam huffed a laugh. “But he loves an angel more.”


End file.
